


Light of Some Kind

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I must have blown a fuse or something<br/>Cause it was so dark in my mind<br/>She came up to me with the sweetest face<br/>And she was holding a light of some kind<br/>And I still think of you as my boyfriend<br/>I don't think this is the end of the world<br/>But I think maybe you should follow my example<br/>And go meet yourself a really nice girl<br/>-Light of Some Kind, Ani Difranco <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=409221#t409221">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Some Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



Elle screws her eyelids shut, feels a hot trickle of blood cross her eyebrow to mingle with the welling tears. She whines in harmony with his telekinetic weapon, particles of air whirring like a saw, the invisible blade slicing her skin like a hot spoon in ice cream and starting in on her skull and oh god it's really happening he's not stopping he's going to cut her head open this is a whole new kind of pain how much longer before she dies . . . when suddenly it stops. The whining sound is replaced by the roar of blood in her ears and the surf just steps away and the "oomf" of air being squeezed from her lungs as Gabriel slumps forward onto her, a dead weight.

"Whu-" she opens her eyes but still can't quite see. There's some kind of light moving in the darkness above her but it's blurry and looking at it makes her dizzy, so she stops trying. She sighs in relief when the heavy man-blanket rolls off of her, although it's awfully cold without him.

"Elle," pants a soft, urgent voice. It matches the soft, urgent hands pawing at her face and shoulders, hauling her awkwardly up to feet too numb to carry her. She wraps an arm around her rescuer's shoulder, her fingers tangling sweater and hair. "It's okay. I've got you."

Elle tilts her unsteady head to look up into a sweet, worried face, and hates it much less than she did the last time she saw it. "Cheerleader," she breathes. "Where's-?"

She swoons a little when she tries to turn, but Claire tightens her grip and rotates their bodies, aiming her flashlight so that Elle can see Gabriel—Sylar—lying face-down with a knot of driftwood projecting from the base of his skull. The teleporter, Nakamura, is standing nearby, cautiously prodding him with a stick.

"Don't!" Elle throws herself away from Claire, crying out when she lands on her bad leg. She spits sand and crawls on her belly towards the body. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What are you doing?" Claire pounces on her, rolling her onto her back. She crouches over her, brushing hair from her face just like he did, and Elle starts to cry.

"I have to help him."

" _Help_ him?" Claire asks, aghast, then shakes her head. "Look, you've been shot. You're still bleeding and you're probably in shock. You need to let me get you to a hospital."

"But Gabriel--"

"We'll come back for him," Claire says. She smiles comfortingly, so Elle knows she's lying.

"You don't understand. I need him, I need to help him!"

"Need—Elle, he just tried to kill you!"

"He loves me. He's the only one who ever--"

Claire silences her with a finger on her lips and a slow shake of her head. She smiles again, but this time it's honest and sad.


End file.
